Strange Events
by Lyner137
Summary: Kiri was sucked into her game!What will she do and will she ever get home?
1. Strange Events

DISCLAIMOR: I don't own these characters….unfortunately. This is almost completely made up. The familiar areas are from the game!!!

Kiri walked home from school reading her game guide for the thousandth time. She had been having some trouble with her favorite game lately. It would suddenly veer away from certain areas and move on its own. It was something she couldn't find in her handbook no matter how hard she looked. But she knew for sure that it wasn't made like that. She had, after all, beaten the game a dozen times. Also at night, the game would sometimes turn itself on and she would hear it calling to her.

'Don't be silly Kiri! It's impossible for the game to be alive and real!' Kiri said to herself in her mind.

Kiri ran upstairs when she got home to find her game cube turn on by itself, again. She crept slowly towards the game and watched the screen. It went into continue and chose a game she had finished with the highest grade she had ever gotten. It chose stuff to buy and started all over again. Kiri listened as Kratos's voice began. She sat down to listen to it before she decided to turn it off, but it wouldn't turn off. No matter how much she tried, the game wouldn't shut off. Kiri tried pulling the plug but it didn't work. Now she was really getting freaked. It was logically impossible for the T.V to keep going if the plug was out. Suddenly Kratos's voice rang through the room. He was calling her name. Kiri watched as everything went dark

Kiri woke up to see Kratos staring down at her. Kiri hit her head against his as she rose at a start. She and Kratos rubbed their heads.

"What was that for?" Kratos asked slowly

Kiri was about to answer when foreign information flowed into her. Her name was Kiri Orion and she was 16. Her parents died when she was young and she wasn't an elf, a human, or a half elf. She was a mysterious being known only in legend. She was a Dracolian. Dracolians were the guardians of the summon spirits and of mana itself. She could fight with several different weapons but her main choice were chains that had and arrowhead on the end and she was traveling with the mercenary, Kratos.

Kiri, still disoriented, walked over to the nearby lake and looked at herself. She was wearing a white blouse that only covered her breasts and a small sleeveless thin jacket. Her hair was waist length and coal black with blonde tips and some blue strips in it. Her pants were baggy and her chain hung limply on her right side.

"Are you okay?" she heard Kratos ask.

"I think so…where are we going again?"

"To Iselia to meet the chosen."

"Oh, then lets get going. Where are we now?"

Kratos sighed and said "On the outskirts. Let's go."

Kiri walked thinking about several things at the same time. Somehow she had entered the world of her game and it wasn't freaking her out. She knew she should have been hysterical by now, but she felt somehow comfortable in that world of her favorite game, Tales of Symphonia. She noticed that Kratos looked back at her often as she thought. She didn't know why but she suspected it was because she was obviously different from the companion he was with earlier.

'Will the storyline change a lot if I'm now hear? Or is it gonna stay the same only with one more character to burden them?' Kiri thought to herself.

"Kiri, you go on to the village before me and I'll meet you at the temple." Kratos told Kiri before he disappeared into the surrounding forest.

Kiri shrugged and entered the village. She heard Lloyd's familiar voice and Genis's too. Collette's irritating voice soon followed up. Kiri broke out into a run and headed towards the back of the village.

She ended up showing up right before the fight had started. She pulled her chain from her belt and felt surprised when she knew how to use it. The monster struck out at Lloyd and Kiri's chain came to life. It wrapped itself around the zombie when Kiri threw it.

TO BE CONTINUED…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	2. The Temple

The chain seemed to do whatever she wanted before long, Kiri realized that the chain was linked to her brain waves. It meant that the chain would do exactly what she needed it to do when she needed it to. She thought it was an awfully cool weapon. Her chain tore the zombie to shreds giving Genis and Lloyd an opening to attack the other one with a final strike. Once the battle was over the trio came to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Lloyd. Shorty here is Genis and the last one is Collette. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you!" Collette and Genis echoed.

"Hi my names Kiri. I'm uhhhh…. Here to meet a friend at the temple."

"Oh well, we're heading there now. Want to come?" asked Lloyd.

"Sure."

'I mean I'm going to get to meet up with Kratos in our next boss fight anyway, right?' Kiri thought to herself as she followed her game characters to the temple.

They were attacked several times by rabbits and hawk like thingies. Kiri was really starting to hate rabbits. Along with birds and wild dogs. They seemed cuter when she was playing the game from her world.

They reached the temple to hear steel clashing with steel. The pastor that died in the game began walking down the steps.

"Chosen one…I…regret…not being…able…to guide…you…" came the pastor's familiar line.

"Pastor!" screamed Collette "Please! Hold on!"

Kiri pulled Collette to her feet and shook her head. Kiri was surprised that she didn't feel horrified at seeing a dead body.

"I'm going." Collette said and went up a few steps.

"You're not going alone. I'm coming too!" Kiri said.

"Are you sure? It will be dangerous."

"Who cares?"

'I'm definitely having an affect on their lines. I made them skip a whole bunch.' Kiri told herself.

"We're coming too!" Lloyd and Genis said together.

They walked up the stars until they came across the renegades. But of course only Kiri knew this.

"Chosen your life is mine." Botta said

Kiri sighed and brought out her chain. They did away with the small fries until Botta sent out Vidarr. Kiri then retreated to the back and her foreign memories revealed several spells for her to use.

"I call upon the everlasting blade that shreds my enemies, Heaven's Blade!"

A giant blade that had strange ruins on it appeared in Kiri's hands.

'I guess that was the spell to call forth my sword. Let's try something different then.'

Kiri charged her opponent and jumped high into the air. She slashed her sword downwards while yelling

"Heaven's Rain!"

Swords appeared out of thin air where she had slashed and rained down onto Vidarr. Almost every blade hit him. It knocked him back but it didn't beat him. Vidarr swung his weapon at Kiri and knocked her into Lloyd, Genis, and Collette. They all went flying to the edge of the stairs.

"Man, he's tough!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Vidarr came in for the final blow but was deflected by Kratos's sword. Kratos easily knocked Vidarr back.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked.

"Out of the way! Kiri, you can do better than this." Kratos said coldly.

Kiri gave a sheepish smile and stood up, causing her body a lot of pain.

"First Aid" came Kratos's irresistible voice.

A warm green light surrounded Kiri and she suddenly felt much better.

"Healing circle" Kiri said

A large green circle appeared under Lloyd, Collette and Genis. They too got to their feet and the fight continued. Kratos used sonic thrust and Genis used his fire ball spell. Lloyd slashed at the scorched areas and Kiri used healing spells when needed.

'I love the ability to heal!" Kiri told herself over and over again.

Not long after Kratos had appeared the fight was over and Botta retreated. Kratos turned to look at everyone and asked

"Is everyone alright? Hmm… no one seems to be hurt."

"How could I ever thank you for saving the chosen?" Said Phaidra.

"I see, so this girl is the next chosen."

"Oh! That's right. I'm going to undergo the trial now, grandmother." Collette said as if Kratos had just jogged her memory.

"What trial?" Lloyd asked.

"The monsters I presume. An evil presence radiates from the chapel." Kratos said to no one in particular.

"Okay! I'll protect Collette." Lloyd offered.

"Lloyd? I would feel uneasy with just you." Phaidra seemed to hold little trust in Lloyd.

"Your name is Lloyd?" Kratos asked quietly.

"Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?"

"Humph. I am Kratos, a mercenary. As long as you can pay me I'll take on the job of guarding the chosen." He said to Phaidra, completely ignoring Lloyd.

"I want to come too!" said Lloyd angrily.

"Little children should stay at home. You'll just become a burden to us all."

"What did you say?!"

"Come, come now Kratos. Let the guy come with us. He can take care of himself!" Kiri told Kratos.

He gave her a glare and nodded once. They entered the temple and Kiri told them to wait at the entrance to the teleported. Kiri ran off to the place with the see through floor and jumped down to the part where the sorcerers ring was from the second floor. She used her chain to pull herself back up to the second floor and ran back to where the others were waiting. She gave the ring to Lloyd and he used it to get through the barrier. Kiri and Kratos hung back for awhile as the others transported to the top floor.

"How did you know about the ring?" Kratos asked Kiri with a suspicious look.

"I know a lot of things that will happen in the future. Even the fact that you work for Cruxis and your future betrayal. Don't worry though, I won't tell anyone. It would ruin everything if I did, but he is your Lloyd. You'll see the proof soon enough." With that Kiri went through the teleporter, leaving a disturbed Kratos to follow behind.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Journey start

"This must be the alter." Collette announced the obvious.

Kiri hit herself on the head and sighed. She really hated Collette. She was always so stupid and annoying. Kratos came up from behind and grabbed Kiri. He dragged her off to a corner as the other three paid attention to the ball of light floating down from the sky.

"What's going on here? How can you know something like this without being told?" Kratos asked threateningly.

"Don't get so angry! You're supposed to be the calm and collective one here! Geez! I'm a Dracolian, so it means I can do a lot of things that normal people can't. Satisfied?" Kiri whispered fiercely.

"More or less. You will tell no one?"

"And ruin the ending? No way!"

"Good."

"What are you guys doing?" Lloyd asked out of nowhere.

"Talking." Kiri answered quickly.

Kiri moved away from Kratos and teleported back down after Collette and Genis. Kratos did the same and they headed towards Collette's house. Lloyd would follow later on, Kiri knew.

Kiri and Kratos sat down at the table with Collette, the mayor, Phaidra and Frank. They would now discuss what to do about Collette's protection.

"I understand that Kratos is a mercenary but who is the Girl?" the mayor asked skeptically.

"That girl has a name!" Kiri said hotly "I'm Kiri. Kratos's companion, so technically I'm a mercenary too!"

Kiri was seriously peeved. She always hated the mayor for his stupidity anyway. She wished he would just keel over and let the world be done with it.

"I apologize for my friends bad manners. She has an active temper most of the time. And yes, she will be coming. Her skills are much needed." Kratos said testily.

"Then, we'll leave the chosen in your capable hands."

Lloyd and Genis entered and Lloyd asked

"Are you talking about the journey of regeneration? I want to come too!"

"It's too dangerous. Go home." Kratos stated.

Kiri looked at Kratos with suspicious eyes. She thought she knew why he always said no to Lloyd. It was probably to protect him from his betrayal and other things.

"Kratos is absolutely right. Now then, we still have things to discuss, you two go on home." The mayor echoed.

Lloyd walked outside blowing fumes. Genis followed him with a worried face on. Collette got up and followed them. Kiri already knew what would occur outside and yawned. She was getting tired but she knew she had to listen for the dismissal first. Colette came back in and announced that she wanted to visit Lloyd. Kratos and Kiri agreed and headed over with Collette. Raine and Genis Followed.

Once there they overheard Lloyd's conversation with dirk. Lloyd came out peeved and got a surprise when he saw everyone waiting.

"So you heard, huh?"

"I'm sorry Lloyd! It's all me fault!" Genis begged

Lloyd? Can I talk to you?" Collette asked.

"Sure."

They went into the house together and everyone spread out. Kiri went with Kratos to Anna's grave.

"She managed to protect him even after death." Kratos said sadly, not realizing that Kiri was right next to him.

"Well you and Noishe protected him too. It's not like you lost him on purpose." Kiri said.

Kratos jumped at her voice and turned to look at her. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"You'll see what happens; you'll be surprised how dumb Lloyd is too." With that Kiri walked away to see Collette coming out of the house. It was time to go.

TO BE CONTINUED…

PLZ REVIEW!!


	4. Triet

Kiri skipped back and forth in the desert heat. Kratos and Raine watched their optimistic companion with confused faces. How could she be so happy? It just wasn't normal. Especially since they was in the middle of a blazing hot wasteland of sand.

"Stop being so gloomy!" Kiri shouted at the two.

"Yeah, Kiri's right!" Collette agreed.

"I don't see the point." Kratos sighed.

"Hey, what's that?" Kiri stopped and pointed to the way they had just come.

Everyone looked back to see Noishe running their way. Genis was on his back and they both looked very distressed.

"What's going on?" Raine asked Genis, peeved.

"Lloyd's been kidnapped by the desians! Please help!" Genis explained.

**Desian base…**

Kiri's chains knocked out the guard at Yuan's door and everyone burst into the room. Lloyd was looking stupid as usual. He starred at his rescuers and smiled.

"Yeesh, are you sure you're worth the trouble, Lloyd?" Kiri asked.

"Hey!" Lloyd sounded offended.

"Enough chit chat, now fight." Kratos ordered as Botta charged them.

Kiri's chains wrapped around Botta's legs and he fell flat on his face. The chain unraveled and returned to Kiri. Kiri used the bought time to call forth her sword again. She so preferred to fight up close if it was with human, or half-elves.

"Tiger claws!" she shouted.

She did a crescent slash and found that there were four more slashes at the same time. Just like when a tiger slashed.

"That's so cool!" Kiri exclaimed as it knocked Botta back.

She saw Lloyd, Raine and Genis sweat drop. Kratos pretended not to hear here and Collette was too busy falling down, again.

"Did you guys just?!" Kiri stopped herself before she could ask the dumbest question in the world.

_Of course they can sweat drop! You're in a GAME, Kiri! Get that through your head!_ Kiri yelled at herself in her head. A sonic thrust from Kratos ended the fight. Botta dropped his sword hilt and retreated. Kiri sighed as her sword disappeared. This was exhausting her. She had never been in fights in the real world, so this was a big change for her.

Raine walked over to that giant blade hilt and examined it.

"Isn't this a-"

"Professor!"

"Ah, Lloyd. Genis told me everything. Sorry for the trouble he's caused you."

"It's okay."

"I've opened up the escape route." Raine said to Kratos.

"YAY! Let's go!!' Kiri cheered.

Everyone sweat dropped. She looked at them annoyed and overheard Genis whispering to Raine.

"I am NOT like Lloyd! I've got a high IQ thank you!" Kiri puffed at Genis, who cowered behind his sister.

They walked out of the place and Lloyd was very happy to see Noishe. So was Kiri. At least he hadn't run away. It would have truly pissed Kiri off to have a pet like that.

"Tell me, is this one of those expheres Genis has told me so much about?" Raine asked the group.

"So it would seem." Kratos answered half heartedly.

"Oh yeah! You use an expheres too!" Lloyd pointed out the obvious.

"You just notice this?" Kiri said while rolling her eyes.

Lloyd was just too stupid. Kiri began to wonder why; maybe it was because he had a dwarf raise him.

They reached Triet in less than hour. Kiri excused herself from the room. She already knew what was going to happen next anyway. She took a walk out of the city. The desert felt so cool at night. She brought out her chains and examined them. They looked as beautiful as usual. Kiri sat down on the sand and looked at the stars. They were so beautiful in Symphonia. It was never polluted with light like on earth at least. Kiri slowly fell asleep on the outskirts of the town.

Kiri woke from the heat of the sun and scrambled to her feet. It was still early but the sun was blazing hot as usual. _When I get home, I'm gonna kill the game makers for making the desert so damn hot!!_ Kiri thought. She rushed to town and saw that the others were calling her name when Kratos spotted her. He gave her an annoyed glare and told everyone else that she had returned. Raine stomped over to her and swatted at Kiri's head but she ducked that and jumped back to avoid Raine's kick.

"Where have you been?" she bellowed angrily.

"I went for a walk last night and kinda fell asleep in the desert." Kiri explained while dodging more kicks and swats.

"She does it often, don't be too angry." Kratos said after a while.

"She does?" Lloyd, Collette and Genis asked at the same time.

Kiri sweat dropped. _Did I just?! Oh never mind!_ Kiri ran and hid behind Kratos and Raine stopped her pursuit immediately. She took to stomping out of the city instead. Everyone else just shrugged and followed Raine's lead. Everyone except Kiri and Kratos.

"Why aren't we following along?" Kiri asked confused as Kratos turned to face her.

"I'm not sure how safe this journey is if you continue to stay." He said flatly and pulled out his long sword.

"Hmmm… perhaps you're right but what will happen, will happen whether I'm here or not." Kiri said seriously. She had no idea where this side of her came from but it came from somewhere deep inside her.

"And what will happen?"

"I don't know what will happen if I tell you so tough luck."

"Then how do you know it will happen if you're no longer here?"

"Because I've seen it happen without me here. I'm actually changing what was happening by being here. I'm changing a lot of things but I'm not completely sure if I'm changing the outcome or not." Kiri explained as her chains curled around her arm.

"Let's find out." Kratos said before bring his sword down in a hammer movement. Kiri brought the arm that her chain wrapped itself around to block his blade. It worked. The chains were stronger than Kratos's and snapped it in half.

"Cheran!" Kiri shouted.

Chains burst out of Kiri's original one and bound Kratos. The residence screamed and took cover in their houses. Kratos fell on his back and Kiri looked at her chains in surprise. She never knew she could do that. It also surprised her that she could suppress THE Kratos. Then she remembered that he was supposed to be holding back in the game.

"What the?!" Kratos exclaimed.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to do that! At least I don't think I did." Kiri apologized and began racking her brain for a cancel spell. She couldn't find one.

Then her chains did something strange. They began to write on the ground next to Kratos's head. Kiri stepped over to it and read it out loud.

"Don't dare harm my master for I shall personally seek revenge, angel of Cruxis. She knows far more than you would expect. I suggest you play nice lest you wish to be bitten."

"What the freak?" Kiri asked the sand.

Slowly the chains released Kratos and he let Kiri help him to his feet. He brushed off the sand and picked up the pieces to his broken sword. Kiri pried them out of his hands and said

"Return." The sword returned to it's original form, as if it were never broken.

Kiri handed it back to Kratos and they walked out of the town in silence. Kratos was not only disturbed but he also felt a strange sense of hope. It wasn't something he could explain either.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**What did you think? I update when I get at least one review for every chapter. If you want to read more than you'll have to review!! Thanx!!**


End file.
